From Gallifrey to Trenzalore and a long way beyond that wretched place
by Gambitpool101
Summary: Gambitpool101's interpretation of the events which took the Time Lord known as The Doctor from Gallifrey to Trenzalore and Jove is it going to be a long journey. Obviously I'm going to trim things down but let's just say I don't expect this to be a short fanfic, who knows it might end up breaking some kind of world record, maybe? Anyway have fun and enjoy this story of mine.


Chapter 1: A telegram from the future sends The Doctor and his granddaughter on their way

It is the 47th century an ageing Time Lord known as The Doctor and his 'young' granddaughter Susan are preparing to escape Gallifrey in an old Type 50 TARDIS when suddenly a young woman of little over 5ft stops them in their tracks.

"Grandfather who is it?" said Susan as she nervously backed away into some kind of column.

"I don't know child that's what I'm trying to find out" said The Doctor.

"So girl tell who you are or I'll hit you with my can hmmm" said The Doctor as his eyes did that thing they used to do back in the days when he was young, grumpy and well let's just say back in the old days The Doctor was very very distant; so distant in fact that he was willing to kill a prehistoric man simply because said man was expendable that is until his 8th incarnation stopped him, so in a way the 8th Doctor made The Doctor who he is.

"I can't tell you my name but I can tell you this. Don't steal that TARDIS steal this one (she points to a run Type 40 Mark III); the navigation's knackered but I think you and Susan will have a lot more fun, yes a lot more fun" said the girl.

"How do you know my name?" said Susan.

"I can't tell you that and besides you'll know, in time" said the girl.

"Tell me child why can't I steal this luxurious Type 50 space-time vessel hmmmm?" said The Doctor.

"My word you are different!" exclaimed the girl who would sort of later go on to become The Doctor's companion and his most important one at that.

"How do you mean different?" said The Doctor.

"Well let's just say you're not like the others" said the girl.

"Other's what others?" said The Doctor with an inquisitive look on his face; an expression which told people that he was simultaneously confused, intrigued and worried for the sanity of the 'girl' in front of him.

"Other you's, your future self; futures which won't come into fruition if you refuse the invaluable offer I am giving you. So what will it be, will you take the key I am holding in my hand or will you run off in the dreadfully perfect machine you and Susan are attempting to escape in? The choice is yours but please remember to take your future into consideration; the bonds you'll make, the friendships you'll tear apart, the people you'll inspire, the world's you'll save, the world's you'll destroy but most all remember who you are.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before answering with,

"I accept your most generous offer" and just as he was about to receive the key to the TARDIS from the girl she was kidnapped by a pair of bandits and taken to one of Gallifrey's long forgotten slave camps; forgotten in the sense that they were underground and since no one in the history of Gallifrey has been underground for four million years know one knew they really existed, save for stories and relics held in The Matrix, not that Matrix but the other one; the one which acts more as a ginormous virtual database rather than the other which acts more like a virtual prison for the mind.

"Clara!" called out a voice from somewhere over in the distance.

Suddenly a young man holding a ginormous lightbulb given to him by Bob Dylan swerved around a corner and hit The Doctor square on the nose knocking him out and causing Susan to somehow trip and break her ankle.

"Oh" said the 11th Doctor as he spun his fez round his finger causing random Calvin and Hobbes strips to appear in mid air.

A few hours later The Doctor woke up to the sight of his future self and Susan standing over him.

"Oh my head, my head; hello who are you? What do you want?" said The Doctor as he massaged a cut above his right eyebrow.

"No time to explain I'm The Doctor, the girl standing next to me is our granddaughter and we need to save Clara" said the 11 Doctor as he frantically jumped up and down for no good purpose.

"You may be a doctor but I am The Doctor, the original you might say" said The Doctor sending waves of nostalgia up and down many a fan's spine.

"This is not how I remember it" thought the 11th Doctor as he twiddled his thumbs and subconsciously whistled the tune of Beethoven's 4th symphony movement two; although somehow this ended up sounding like the Ghostbusters theme in e minor with elements of Frown Land thrown in for good measure.

"Oh I think it is Doctor and in years to come you'll revisit this time and place" said a voice from the shadows which sounded an awful lot like a slightly older version of his 4th incarnation; it was The Curator and he had come out of his semi-retirement to help The Doctor in his hour of need.

The 11th Doctor spun out around in circles for a bit before spontaneously doing a series of perfectly executed cartwheels around the floor (much to the annoyance of his younger original self), The Curator chuckled and a few moments later he appeared in front of The Doctor wearing his second incarnations bow tie or was it his 12th he couldn't be sure because he was quite literally as old as the stars by this point; in fact The Curator was so old that he had cycled through his first 11 or 12 incarnations at least half a dozen times each time getting progressively grandfatherly looking and shabby and yet he still remained the same youthful vigour as his younger self.

"So which one are you, sixteenth, four hundred and fifth?" said the 11th Doctor.

"I can't tell you that but we need to find Clara otherwise me and you and me will never ever ever exist" said The Curator as he stuffed jelly babies up his nostrils, ouch.

"If I might butt in for a moment young man, if you're going to rescue the girl from those bandits I think you'll need assistance" said the first Doctor.

"Meaning?" said the 11th Doctor.

"Meaning...well you'll see in a moment" said the first Doctor.

Suddenly a dimensionally transcendent wardrobe opened up and out stepped the first 14 incarnations of The Doctor; well technical it was 13 Doctor's and 1 Warrior but let's not get to specific.

Oh and did I forget to mention that the 1st and 11th Doctor's weren't there which technically mean that 11 Doctor's stepped out instead of 13; it's silly of me really but if I hadn't written it I wouldn't have been able to write this now would I have young and old readers alike? You know the funny thing about questions is that while you think they have answers they really don't since answers much like questions are open to interpretation and hence that is why...well I forgot what was I was wittering on about but I assume it was a load of podgy waffles otherwise I'd never have slipped it past my memory banks.

"Run!" yelped all 11+1 Doctor's or 11 Doctor's minus 1 Warrior or 12 Doctor's minds minus 1 Warrior/former Doctor's mind.

"Why, why should we run?" said The first Doctor.

"Yes Grandfather why should we run?" said Susan.

"Because, dunno just feels like it might be a good idea" said the 3rd Doctor who unlike his portrayal on television was acting quite dim; much like that detective inspector I met down the pub back in 69 and boy did we have a good night, playing chess, smoking dope till dawn and not doing what you may or may not be thinking we were implying to have done.

"Pancakes" said the eleventh Doctor.

"Oh yes please" said the 8th Doctor as he leaned in to kiss his 11th incarnation, now that's what I call vanity; only the thing is why The Doctor is still the same person deep he is also not the same person as each Doctor could be a separate entity in their own right. It's confusing I know what with them all sharing the same mind but just before you reach the hidden truth of their nature they are more or less completely and utterly inseparable but different people, if indeed people is the correct term to use.

"So who wants pancake?" said the 11th Doctor.

16 hands shot up including the above Doctor's hand.

Meanwhile in the long lost bandit camps beneath the Gallifreyan underground the time fragment of Clara which is in possession of The Doctor's future-past-present TARDIS Key is watching in horror as the leader of the bandits, a Cyber Controller known as Unit 4566-309 prepares to convert a helpless young lad into a Cyberman; well Cyberboy technically but Bob's your uncle and I really don't like clowns, even the word clown freaks me out or does it? That's the thing with fear you never quite know if it's real for you until you try it with apples, mm I love apples especially the green ones although green and yellow may be the worst colours when it comes to fashion especially light shades; yellow in particular as it's just gross in every way possible. I mean why in the name of Finnegans river would anyway want to wear something which it look like the girl from The Exorcist has vomited all of them?

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,12,13,15,16; now that's a lot of hands" said the 11 Doctor as Rick Jones danced around in front of him for no other reason than he wanted to and that's good enough for Rick so it should be good enough for me and you or is it you and me? I know I don't make much sense but then again I've never been someone for milk on my cereal. To sidetrack you once more has anyone ever wondered what it would be like to be made of balloons because I sure have? To dance around in a kite of liquorice and spoonerisms and to take a bit of international foot cuisine; I know I probably sound like a loopy loon but trust me I like bread just as much as the next person and a,b,c, 1,2,3 oh crap that song's stuck in my head and like that time I was 6 or 7 I need to vomit my sorrows away.

Back in the bandit camp Unit 4566-309 has finished his tasking and is doing what no Cyberman has done for six thousand years, dance; yes you read that right a Cyber Controller is doing something they should be completely incapable of doing and yet they're doing it, goes to show how weird and stripped my brain is and I'm pretty sure that wasn't a proper sentence but then again I've never been one for formalities or have I? That's the thing with being like me you don't know if you're eating liquorice or if you're feeling a rubby dumb jelly fish flavoured kangaroo; you see strangely enough this is actually how I act in real life and that is why I feel that writing Doctor Who fanfic's is the least imperfect task for me. Back at the junk yard the Doctor's plus The Warrior are about to eat the last morsel of pancake when...when...when something quite interesting happened and that quite interesting something was this; a Cybermat scurried a long the floor and gave the new arrival Doctor's a microscopic chip in the ankle which put them under the control of Unit 4566-309.

"Curious little critter isn't it?' said The Curator as he prodded the pathetic little creature with his Sonic Cane.

"" said the silent 11th Doctor.

"""" said a pair of quotation marks, this is becoming a bit to silly for my liking I think I'm going to have to call The Colonel, ring ding ding ring ding ding. No reply well that was to expected given how unresponsive the colonel's been over the past couple of decades, lucky bastard.

"What do you mean ""?" said The Curator.

"Yes granddaughter what do you mean by your silence?" said Susan.

"Granddaughter? I'm your grandfather remember" said each of the three remaining Doctor's or at least the Doctor's who hadn't been put under Unit 4566-309's spell.

"Sorry Grandfather it's just that I tend to forget my spoons sometimes so I don't know what liquorice means" said Susan who like her Grandfather is as sane as a bar of chocolate bar melting in sub zero temperatures.

"Yes Doctor what does liquorice mean?" said a mechanical voice which almost certainly didn't belong to Briggs or did it well actually it only it was Unit 4566-309 and not Briggs; although Briggs does voice that particular character so I guess it was Briggs all along.

"Listen here you bugger if you don't release me this is instant I shall thrust up your bottom and you wouldn't like that now would you young hmmmm?" said the first Doctor.

Unit 4566-309 ignored the young man trapped in an old man's body and moved on to the old man trapped in a young man's body.

"Tell me Doctor how much do you value that key?" said Unit 4566-309.

The Doctor refused to respond leading Unit 4566-309 to hold Susan at gunpoint because he knew that if The Doctor's family were threatened the Time Lord would snap and no one in the multiverse and beyond could stop him, no one and I mean it; well not quite no one as an Eternal could easily defeat him but let's just say that we've only ever glimpsed a tiny portion of The Doctor's fury in the nearly 55 years we've been with him/her.

Still refusing to speak The Doctor watched in horror as Unit 4566-309 prepared to slaughter Susan.

Bang!

Suddenly Susan who had just died from having her throat slit appeared over Unit 4566-309 while holding a baseball which used to belong to some working class English girl named Dorothy or as she liked to call herself Ace; she bent down to look at what appeared to be her body, held the held back with her left hand, dropped the baseball bat on the floor and with her right ripped her corpses face off revealing it to be nothing more than an android.

"Help me" said Unit 4566-309 as his power cell started to fail.

Susan bent down to help the Cyber Controller when suddenly a pair of crossed over each other to form a cross blocking her path to Unit 4566-309.

"Grandfather what are you doing?" said Susan as she attempted to use her telepathic powers to communicate with the Cyber Controller only to be blocked from doing so by all three Doctor's.

"Back away child that monster cannot be trusted" said The Doctor's.

"But grandfather look at him he's worn out, nearing the end of his life; if we don't help him he might die and I thought you were against letting people die especially when they have a chance to live and also if said entity wants to live, so why won't you help me?" said Susan.

"Yes Susan but if we let him live the Cybermen will spread and spread taking over the universe galaxy after galaxy and it all started here on Gallifrey; for while many believe that the Cybermen originated on Mondas they actually originated right here on Gallifrey and they were originally designed by Rassilon as an alternative root to immortality if Regeneration didn't work out. It was only in later centuries did the legends of the ancient Cybermen reach Mondas and that is where the modern history of the Cybermen begins; therefore Unit 4566-309 must be a remnant of a time long past; a time which was definitely before the 47th century if indeed it is the 47th century. That's the thing with time you can never quite be sure when you are especially when it comes to this place since time works in very mysterious ways on Gallifrey; not to mention that everyone's timeline is more confusing than Finnegans Wake and that's saying something because you've got an infinite number of possible time lines colliding with each other and while all these time lines could be true only a handful are actually possibly or likely to occur and by a handful I mean relating to a hand the size of the universe and each time line is infinitesimally small" said the 11 Doctor.

"Grandfather you do realise that The Warrior and the 11 other Doctor's have been under the control of the Cyberchips for at least six hours now?" said Susan.

"Yes and your point?" said The Doctor.

"Well shouldn't we try and rescue them?" said Susan.

"The affects will wear off soon, the mind of a Time Lord is a pretty tricky thing and sooner or later the chips will burn out" said The Doctor.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Unit 4566-309 as he used nanobots to repair his broken body.

"What are you doing? Why are you laughing? Answer me!" exclaimed the 11th Doctor.

"Did you honestly expect us to not take your mind(s) into consideration? Yes Doctor you were right, you were always right about us, about me, about our plans; for in three hours time you shall be fully integrated into the Cybermind and when that happens nothing on this world or any other will be able to stop me; for me and my brothers shall have the mind of a Time Lord" said Unit 4566-309.

"You still don't get it do you? You still don't realise the full extent of a Time Lord's mind; for even we don't know our strength and that is why the true nature of the Time Lord's must never be revealed even to ourselves because it was reality itself would collapse into a singularity of irrationality and Lynchian horror.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Susan.

"Yes what is it?" said the 11th Doctor in an unbelievably irritated tone of voice; unbelievable in the sense that you'd to have been there to realise just how irritated he was and baring in mind he's projecting this unbelievable irritation onto his granddaughter. No idea why that's important as it probably isn't but I just felt like writing it and that's barely a good enough reason for me and is definitely not a good enough reason for you.

"Your other selves they've come back they're they're they're moving into the forest" said Susan.

"What forest!?" exclaimed The Doctor(s).

All three Doctor's turned on the spot to see if they could locate a forest anyway only to realise that they forest didn't refer to an actual forest but a pub called The Forest, who knew they had pubs on Gallifrey; well of course they have pub's everywhere has pubs. Yeah but how do you know? Well let's just say I've been places. Places, what places? Oh you know places and times and teacups and what not.

"This gives me an idea" said The Curator as he used a time traveller's 'space hopper' to travel back in time to Warhol's studio in order to 'borrow' several dozen tubs of gold paint with an added adhesive element to make the paint extra sticky, but still runny enough to spreadable or sprayable.

Location: The Forest.

Time: 17:06.

Date if this was on Earth: 23/11/4663.

"Everyone except the Cybermen hiding in the next room get out; this place is surrounded and you have no where to run and if you thought we were talking to you customers of this place you were wrong because we were actually talking to the cyborgs, hello is anyone there? That's the thing with Cybermen you never quite know when you're about to meet them next and as I was saying fish fingers and custard are my two favourite foods of kind" said the 11 Doctor.

"Oh would you shut up!" snapped the grumpy one.

"Oi watch it!" snapped back the 11th Doctor at the one who broke the promise.

Cut to a shot of all 15 Doctor's including The Curator and The Warrior standing beside Susan holding ginormous water gun's filled to the brim with the gold paint which used to belong to Andy Warhol and I say used to because after the Time Lord's have finished with it there'll be less than a teaspoon left, a very very small teaspoon.

"Geronimo!" exclaimed the 11th Doctor as he charged at The Cybermen, paint in hand firing shots left right and centre and after doing the cliched whistle the other Doctor's followed his lead and announced themselves with their catchphrases or at least what I as a fan perceive to be their catchphrase.

"Alons-y!" exclaimed the 10th Doctor as he followed in his future's lead.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed the 9th Doctor.

"Oh for god sake Gallifrey stands!" declared The Warrior.

"I could kiss you!" exclaimed the 8th Doctor.

"Yes currrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrious, verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry currrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrious!" exclaimed the 7th Doctor as he struggled to stop rolling his rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr's, I'm sorry.

"Carrot juice!" exclaimed the 6th Doctor.

"Yay for celery!" exclaimed the 5th Doctor.

"Would you care for a jelly baby!?" exclaimed the 4th Doctor.

"Brigadier!" exclaimed the 3rd Doctor.

"Run!" exclaimed the 2nd Doctor while holding his legendary recorder.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!" exclaimed the original Doctor and finally The Curator

"Toothpaste!" and then they were off spraying Cybermen left right and centre but not until Susan stepped in to do her part.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Susan and at that exact same instant all the Doctor's turned around and the time remnant of Clara was executed by Unit 4566-309 leading the 11th Doctor to remove a handgun from his coat pocket effectively breaking his no gun's policy and leading him to become The Valeyard; fortunately for him Clara was still very much alive and well having faked her death by using a very lifelike android grown from her own DNA and if the rumours are true which I believe them to being as addled as I am she is hiding somewhere in the junkyard I don't know but believe it's somewhere on Gallifrey and may have been the one we saw at the start of the story.

"Child why can't you think like an adult sometimes!" berated the original Doctor.

Going completely out of character the other Doctor's simply turned their backs on the pair and journeyed to find the real Clara not to mention that Unit 4566

-309 had teleported away and was preparing to blow up The Capitol; meanwhile the original Doctor was comforting Susan as he attempted to explain to her why her actions were very very silly.

"Child why did call out my name?" said The Doctor.

"It felt like the right thing to do Grandfather I only did it because you were saying catchphrases so I thought I'd throw in my own, I guess I was wrong to do" said Susan.

"Child you know how much I admire your courage and enthusiasm but sometimes you can be very childish, at your age I wasn't this childish; at least I don't think I was?" said The Doctor as he remembered the days of old when and The Master were inseparable best buddies no more than buddies heterosexual life partners who would lay down their lives for each other and likely still would if the situation arose.

"Grandfather what are you thinking?" said Susan.

"Nothing my dear and now if you'll excuse me I need to go and track down the girl, my future and the cyborg; so are you ready to steal that key or not?" said The Doctor.

"Always" said Susan.

"Ok then run!" exclaimed The Doctor as he and Susan sped off in the direction of their future, the girl and the cyborg.

Faster and faster they travelled until eventually arriving just outside of the junk yard and to their confusion dust bins with toilet plungers for weapons were ranting in a Naziesque fashion and holding the Doctor's at gunpoint.

"Unit 4566-309 you have done well!" declared a blueish looking Dalek.

"Thank you my master but what will become of me now?" said Unit 4566-309.

"You will be taken to the processing chamber to be converted into a Dalek!" declared the mildly blue Dalek.

"But surely I'm more valuable than that? So tell what is going to happen to me really?" said Unit 4566-309.

Time: 18:02.

"Incorrect you are worthless but you will be worth something as a Dalek!" declared the previously mentioned blue tinted Dalek.

"But I captured your greatest enemy, his TARDIS is right there for the taking and the key is on the girls person; does that mean nothing to you?" said Unit 4566-309.

"Do you mean this key?" said the first Doctor as he called out at the Cyber Controller from behind a large wheel like structure; which may or may not have been a TARDIS although judging from the inelegance of the exterior design I doubt it was since TARDIS's even shoddy one's like The Doctor's tend to be quite elegant also if the canon is true the TARDIS's look more like walk in wardrobes while stationed on Gallifrey; although this is less of their actual physical appearance and more of a shell they create to protect people's minds from collapsing in of themselves for those look upon a TARDIS's true form will be reduced to nothingness, pure nothingness not just dust or atoms or memories or even stories i.e. the basic building blocks of the metaphysical multiverse but nothingness pure paradoxical nothingness.

"Doctor!" declared the blueish Dalek.

"The enemy of The Dalek's!" declared a turquoise Dalek.

"Unit 4566-309 explain why has The Doctor not been captured!? Explain! Explainn!" exclaimed the blueish Dalek.

"I don't know but oh god please don't kill me, please have mercy!" screamed Unit 4566-309 as the pair of Dalek's he had been working for and subsequently betrayed turned their backs on him and aimed their matter disintegrator guns directly at his temples meaning that the blast would destroy his brain; destroying the biological portion of his body and leaving behind nothing but a broken down suit of armour a suit of nigh magical cyborg space armour from some time around the 52nd to 63rd centuries although it might have been the 180th century or the 9991st; that's the problem with time and well I think you could probably figure something out because I ain't spoon-feeding you and that sounds wrong as can be but sometimes we must oh crap don't even go there and my word I must be getting tired because I've been writing this chapter for a few hours and I've already passed the 4000 word mark and am closing in the 4.5k mark.

"Doctor please help me, Doctor!" screamed Unit 4566-309 as the Dalek energy weapons became fully charged and in the next instant, well this happened...

"EXTERMINATE!" exclaimed the Dalek's as they disintegrated Unit 4566-309's brain causing him to lose control of the armour and subsequently die as the head and chest area crushed him to death and just to finish him off a special Gold Paint Dalek sprayed the armour with gold paint causing it to whither and well more or less turned to a match of metallic grossness with tiny remnants of flesh here and there.

"Daleks" said The Doctor under his breathe, the 10th one that is or rather the 11th but the War Doctor didn't call himself The Doctor so we'll just count him as the 10th.

"Grandfather what are they?" said Susan.

"Daleks, I'd heard legends about them but I didn't believe them to be true at least not until now" said the first Doctor.

"What do the legends say Grandfather?" said Susan.

"Later my dear but for now let us deal with these Daleks, find the TARDIS we were instructed to steal and let's get out of here" said The Doctor.

Cut to another shot of the Doctor's and Susan standing together only this time Clara is standing by their side and for some reason she hasn't died yet but inevitably she will, won't she? I mean surely she'll die at some point given the nature of her existence or the existence of her nature but since this is a fanfic anything could happen, even more so when it's a fanfic by yours truly and in my not so humble opinion my imagination is vast, very very vast; therefore almost anything could happen including things which completely contradicted the thing above or belong, contradiction is my middle name and onions are my greatest enemies that and wasps.

Time: 18:45.

"So you must be The Dalek's, I thought you'd be cleaner" said the 1st Doctor.

The turquoise Dalek rotated the upper part of its casing to face The Doctor and just as it was about to exterminate him a member of The Gallifreyan Resistance shot at it with one those massive guns you see in New Who blowing off the top of its casing and causing the abomination inside to swell up and splatter the charred of its head region; the best way to think about what happened is if a squid was put in a microwave and after leaving it for a few seconds the squid swelled up and splatter caked all over the inside of the microwave, pretty gruesome stuff but then again gruesome is my 999th middle name.

"Calling all Dalek's in the area!" exclaimed the blueish Dalek and on its command a swarm of at least 10 or 15000 Dalek's appeared out of nowhere and not just any old Dalek's but Special Weapon's Dalek's; Special Weapon's Dalek's who were tactical geniuses, possessed technology which rivalled even that of the Time Lord's; technology which included 5-dimensional hyperdrives, probability weapons which change the likelihood of an event occurring, dimensionally transcendental Dalek casings which contain entire universes full of Dalek's so if the main Dalek is destroyed a billion trillion Dalek's can flight of a portal within the deceased main Dalek's casing and rain down terror upon their enemies, repair bots the size of atoms which are capable of restoring The Dalek's casing if it is destroyed or damaged and really advanced models the Dalek creature itself can be destroyed, zero point energy weapons which draw power from the universe itself, incorporeal tech which allows the Dalek's to become beings of consciousness alone; allowing them to break through TARDIS defence systems meaning that no matter where you in this universe or any other The Special Weapon's Dalek's will still be able to find you however despite their advanced technology certain things will inevitably destroy them. For example if they are exposed to emotional music or just music in general or if they begin to experience emotions besides from hate their defences will shut down and the creature inside will begin to leak out of the casing as it withers and dies.

"Oh crap" said The Doctor's as they looked in absolute terror as The Dalek's flew towards them and all they had were cricket bat's; but being the geniuses they are they fashioned a makeshift dummy out of the cricket bat's, materialised a catapult out of thin air and launched the cricket bat dummy at the Dalek's knocking several of them to the ground. However things didn't exactly work out as planned and the Dalek's started to reign down terror upon The Doctor's until finally all the Doctor's save for the original were killed leading to Reapers emerging from The Void; was this end of The Doctor's short but somewhat interesting life or was it only the beginning find out soon as we explore how and if this momentous paradox was solved.

"We have destroyed our greatest enemy and now Doctor you will die!" exclaimed a reddish looking Dalek with green and orange round things.

The Doctor, Susan and Clara looked at the Dalek in question closed their eyes and when they opened them again said Dalek was being eaten alive by one of the Reaper's; huge chunks of Dalek were ripped apart and in the end only four Dalek's remained however even these Dalek's weren't lucky enough to survive as the Reaper's reduced them to nothingness effectively leaving the Dalek's with nothing for it seemed as though the Dalek race had been eradicated; however things were never that smooth and a swarm of at least ten million Dalek's appeared over Gallifrey and blew it to smithereens causing the universe to collapse into a blackhole. But things weren't lost for good and somehow Clara's consciousness managed to send the Reaper's back into The Void causing the effects of their destruction to reverse resurrecting everyone who had been killed when the Dalek's destroyed Gallifrey and leaving the universe exactly as it was before the destruction, with only the first Doctor, Susan and Clara retaining any memory of the event; however they still had two big problems 1.) the other Doctor's were still dead and 2.) their were still ten million Dalek's out there.

"Grandfather what should we do?" said Susan.

"Take the key child and wait inside the ship I'll meet you later. Now go!" exclaimed the first Doctor as he tossed Susan The TARDIS key.

"But what about you won't you need help?" said Susan.

"I'll be fine child now go before the Dalek's destroy you and the ship" said The Doctor.

"Goodbye Grandfather!" called out Susan as she raced at break neck speeds towards the door of what would become The Doctor's legendary blue box or as it is more commonly known The TARDIS or Sexy when he's in private; but for now The TARDIS is nothing more than a ship as The Doctor has yet to fully reveal his inner nature for the promise has yet to come true but sooner or later he will be faced with a decision that will lead him to become The Coward or The Doctor and that decision won't happen until at least a few chapters time.

As soon as Susan had left the scene The Doctor collapsed onto the dusty ground below as his mind raced between thoughts of home and where he was going; he dreamed of Lungbarrow of his time with the old man of the mountain, of his adventures in The Celestial Toyroom, of his time in the academy, of days come and days long gone; of times and places he will never visit but are still real in a sense for this multiverse is infinite and every possibility exists somewhere or other but perhaps the scariest thing The Doctor saw was his own grave, his grave at Trenzalore for that is where he is going and that is where he will buried if something or someone doesn't save him. He thought about the girl in the barn of his time in The Loom and of his birth in the 49th century to both Time Lord parents and half Time Lord half Human parents; contradictory yes but then again Doctor Who has never been one for continuity now has it? His name was beyond comprehension for it was written into the fabric of space and adventure every story he took part in, every experience he had his name would grow ever more complex until it eventually spanned the entirety of The Web of Time; however even The Web was not large to contain The Doctor's real name as its true nature like The Time Lord to which it belonged was entirely Lovecraftian in nature, in other words an Outer God made out of words and symbols each telling a story which will effectively last forever for we are all stories and in the end we will return to being nothing more than the stories. Stories that can think and feel, have sentience, emotions are able to create realities and provide their Time Lord host/shell with coincidences such as the fact that danger always seems to follow The Doctor around or how Rassilon inevitably falls into corruption; not even The Matrix can comprehend what The Time Lord's really look like if indeed they have a distinctive form and if the rumours are true which I believe them to be The War was thought not in the material realm nor in the astral realm but on a realm outside of the concept of realms; in other words a meta or super realm a realm which many people compare to The Court of Azathoth and Gallifrey or at least its true form is Azathoth himself, weird right? But then again weird is not one of my middle names as that would be very very very ok you can stop with the very's now silly. While in their physical vessels The Time Lord's were still vulnerable to attack and could be killed; however since their physical bodies are but mere extensions of their true self if they were to die for real their 'spirits' would simply exit their corpse and become one with the multiverse but this requires them to die in accordance with destiny, which is probably why The Master didn't become one with everything after he died on The Valiant or why Missy who is quite clearly not gone for good didn't reconnect with nature. For only when a Time Lord's story has completely ended will their web be complete and when that happens the fibres will snap and they'll be given two choices 1.) return to living as a sentient story in a realm which is clearly an expy of The Court of Azathoth or 2.) return to the multiverse in a new body and relive life once again, bet you can't guess what The Doctor chose.

"Doctor are you alright? What happened?" said Clara.

"I'm fine child now help me up so we kill these Dalek bastards hmmm now where did I put it?" said The Doctor as he fumbled around for his cane.

"Do you mean this?" said a familiar voice.

"Who is that?" said The Doctor.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" said the voice.

It was The Curator smiling like a Cheshire Cat at The Doctor and beside him were all the Doctor's two through eleven including The Warrior who was getting a little agitated at being away from the war for so long; for in his time fighting he had grown to love war and had been become to dangerous for even The Time Lord's liking and thus he had been banished from The Capitol for the remainder of The War.

Time: 19:17.

"The Curator! But how!?" exclaimed The Doctor as he stared in awe at all the people he thought had died.

"Well you see Doctor being as clever as we are we knew that something likely this would happen as we have already experience it given that we are from your future; so we uploaded our consciousness into the meta memory of Gallifrey just as it was about to explode and when the damage was reversed we returned, does that answer your question?" said The Curator.

"It'll suffice but I really need to get back to Susan before The Dalek's blow her and the ship up" said The Doctor as his face broke into a cold sweat; the thought of Susan dying in a Dalek fireball terrified, terrified right down to the bone.

"The ship? The ship!? I think you'll find it's called The TARDIS young man!" exclaimed The Curator as his fingers danced around the North Pole for a bit before returning to his hand, metaphorically speaking and yes that just put in to make this fanfic weird and well you know, weird.

"The what!?" exclaimed the senile first Doctor, despite being millions of years younger than the man in front of him.

"The TARDIS, you know Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" said The Curator.

"Know I don't know, who came up with this acronym it sounds fairly childish if you ask me?" said The Doctor.

"Well actually Susan made it up but she won't do until tomorrow morning" said The Curator.

"Hmmmm I see and how do you know this information?" said The Doctor.

"Doctor you are slow, if you recall I am you from the distant future and you are me from the distant past" said The Curator.

"Doctor there's a Dalek behind you" said the 2nd Doctor.

"What!? I can't here you young man could you speak a little louder?" said the 1st Doctor.

"Doctor there's a Dalek behind you!" shrieked the 2nd Doctor at the top of his lungs causing a glass building behind to shatter into a million chocolate flavoured pieces, what!?

"A Dalek, where!?" exclaimed the 1st Doctor as he jumped about and waved his arms like a crazy elf frantically trying to see the Dalek in question only to be pulled behind a corner by the 2nd Doctor, narrowly missing the Dalek's ray of doom by half a millimetre.

"Phew! That was close; Susan, I must get to Susan!" exclaimed the 1st Doctor as he escaped from his successors grip and raced towards 'the ship' which would soon be his TARDIS; everything was going smoothly until a quartet of black Dalek's covered in Hebrew letters relating to evolution, ascension and progress appeared in front of him and started raining down hell on the man who would go on to end more life's than there are stars in the cosmos.

"Exterminate!" all five Dalek's as The Doctor narrowly managed to escape certain death, likely due to the intervention of a little something called Destiny which was keeping The Doctor alive until the time came for him to die at Trenzalore.

"Dalek's here me out, if you are from my future then what happens next?" said the first Doctor.

The Dalek's gave no response and instead looked at each other in confusion; until one of them who was probably the second in command or at least someone important spoke out, "Death" replied the Dalek mentioned previously.

"Death, whose death?" said The Doctor.

"Their Death" exclaimed The Warrior as he and the other Doctors plus Clara ambushed The Dalek's with gravity guns and pulled them back down to the ground causing their engines to malfunction and after giving out an exalted scream they exploded and died; here is how the five Dalek's reacted to their oncoming death.

"My engine is impaired! My engine is impaired! yaichhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a black Dalek with a hexagonal eye as exploded into a million tiny fragments which scattered themselves all over the surface of Gallifrey.

"Assistance is needed! Assistance is needed! Assistance is need!" exclaimed another black Dalek only instead of having a hexagonal eye it had a triangular eye, rare for a Dalek but then again so are Dalek's with Hebrew letters all over there body.

"No!" screamed a third black Dalek as it quite literally melted into a kind of soup within its cold metal cage.

"In the end Doctor, in the end you will lose everything and when that happens you will be judge by The Emperor. You...will...lose...eve...ry...thing, urr" croaked the 4th Dalek as it to followed its brothers into the great beyond or wherever the hell Dalek's go in this wacky universe Sydney initiated.

"Here me Doctor's you may have taken my life but The Empire live on. Do you here me!? THE EMPIRE WILL LIVE ON! LIVE ON I TELL YOU! LIVE ON!" screamed the leader of The Special Weapon's Dalek's as it two fell to The Doctor's blade.

"I look forward to our next meeting but for now I think I'll stay as far away from you as possible" said The Doctor's as they spoke in their collective voice i.e. the true voice of the Time Lord know as The Doctor.

"Um Doctor aren't you forgetting someone?" said Clara.

"Who?" said the 11th Doctor.

"Susan of course!" snapped Clara.

"Of course how could I have forgotten my own Granddaughter I'm worse than that politician!" exclaimed The Doctor as he, the Other Doctor's, The Warrior and Clara raced to help Susan who by now had returned to The TARDIS out of sheer and utter boredom.

"Grandfather where are you?" said Susan as she flapped her arms about and thought about the significance of meat paste on Anglo Saxon agricultural marketing.

"Hmmmm?" said The Doctor's voice or was it his choice? I can't be sure because I'm not blind or at least I don't think I am and for that matter is thinking about not thinking the same as not thinking about think and if so then why does foreign water taste so funny? Gummy funny in my tummy running down my gunny.

"Grandfather! Oh I am so happy to see! Now should we be off or not?" said you know who, not that you know who but the other you know who.

"Not yet child for there is still some unfinished business to attend to" said The Doctor as his eyes momentarily changed colour going from blue to green to blue and then back to green again and then after spending several weeks in hospital they returned to blue, the natural state of eye candy; because as everyone knows nothing beats a naked blue figure something or other's, worst pull out ever!

"Why not!?" exclaimed Susan as a pigeon flew out of a cut on her neck and after contemplating World War III it cut off of its ears and transformed it into a magical trombone player with the body of an infant and the mind of a potato on acid.

Time: 19:55, oh shit!

"Because because because...infinity becauses later...oh now you're just over doing it...chicken is not for rubbing purposes...squid's are like jelly babies only they don't like to party...,...toothpaste is like so great because it's all squishy and stuff" said The Doctor.

"There's at least seventeen quinjintinvillion Dalek's coming towards and if we don't act quickly they could call all of us and you know what the means don't you?" said the 11th Doctor.

"All of reality would collapse in on itself and Fox News would unite with Disney to take over the multiverse, if they haven't done so already" said the 1st Doctor.

"Exactly and besides you and Susan only have a few minutes left, eight to be precise so if I were you I'd try to get into The TARDIS as quickly as possible for if you are killed now and I mean properly killed, dead no regenerations nothing; then none of us could be here as your escape from Gallifrey is what lead you down the path me and all the other me's are following" said the 11th Doctor.

"Thank you young man, I think my future's in safe hands" said the 1st Doctor as he produced the key from out of his right sleeve fit it in the lock and turned only something was wrong, very wrong; for the door was stuck and The Doctor and Susan had only six minutes left before they absolutely had to escape Gallifrey, otherwise the Reaper's would come and they'd be well and truly fudged.

"Damn it why won't the door open!" exclaimed the first Doctor as he desperately tried to pull the door open.

"Grandfather look behind you" said Susan as she tapped the old-young man on the shoulder.

"Not now child I'm busy, now supposing if I were to melt this key down a bit? Hmmmm yes that might work, that just might work" said The Doctor as he became lost in his thoughts only to be alerted to the danger by a very familiar sound.

"EXTERMINATE!" exclaimed twenty or so Dalek's and at the top of his lungs The Doctor screamed causing the Dalek who had attempted to kill him to shatter into a million pieces.

"Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeieeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"screamed The Doctor at the top of his lungs causing the above to happen.

19:58, minutes to go.

Suddenly all seventeen quinjintinvillion Dalek's appeared around The TARDIS ready to turn The Doctor's, Susan and Clara into a pile of ash; but just as they were about perform this act of absolute violence and terror a mysterious figure from beyond The Howling clicked their fingers and all put one of The Dalek's left the land of the living, so as to be sentenced for their crimes by The Eternal's; the last surviving Dalek took one look at his mortal enemies and emergency temporal shifted to god knows where. The threat was over and The TARDIS was almost ready to leave however and Clara wasn't dead yet but I believe she's going to do die, soon yes very very soon; so in fact that I can almost smell it well I tell a lie because I can't really smell and what's the deal with bus ticket? I mean you run your finger across the edge of a bus ticket and scrumf! Your finger's been sliced off and you wind working for an Italian circus owner named Antonio who looks to eat cat's and enjoys the company of tall, muscular women.

20:02, one minute to go.

"EXTERMINATE!" exclaimed the escaped Dalek who had in fact been hiding and the 'Dalek' who emergency temporal shifted was actually not a Dalek and instead was a robot which was shaped like a Dalek; in other words a fully autonomous Dalek casing or to be really specific a Dalek without a Dalek creature inside or is it the other way around? That's the trouble with space you never what's inside and what's outside since for all I know green is blue and blue is tea cakes and I don't rubber bands because they taste like sour cream and sour cream is really quite awful.

"Doctor I don't feel to good, I think I've been shot" said Clara as she stumbled towards the 11th Doctor and collapsed onto his chest, blood dribbling from her wound onto The Doctor's fairly clean shirt which is either white or blue depending on how you look at. I mean it looks blue to me but I can't be sure because I'm not sure of anything; given my status as a native of whichever planet I'm supposed to be from, what are planets anyway and how does chocolate know about my secret life as a costumed vigilante/serial killer who makes Ted Bundy look like a bag of raisins? n

"Oh god not again! Clara listen to me you're going to be alright, you're...going...to be alright; why cruel world!? Why!?" exclaimed The Doctor's as little pigs came out of his mouth, signifying that he was entering BRIAN BLESSED levels of ham.

Suddenly the Dalek who had killed Clara appeared behind the 11th Doctor and tried to shoot him but in a fit of rage The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver held the button down for about a half a minute and pointed his over powered tool and the Dalek's eye causing the head to be blown right off; the threat was ended and Susan and The Doctor were just about to leave Gallifrey that is in fifteen seconds time so if you kindly count down with me it would most appreciated, are you ready? Then let's begin.

20:02:45

20:02:46

20:02:47

20:02:48

20:02:49

20:02:50

20:02:51

20:02:52

20:02:53

20:02:54

20:02:55

five seconds to go.

20:02:56

four seconds to go.

20:02:57

three seconds to go.

20:02:58

two seconds to go.

20:02:59

one second to go, oh here it comes!

20:03

And zero! We have lift off! I repeat we have lift off! The TARDIS is in flight and chapter 2 is rapidly approaching; so if you'd kindly buckle your seatbelt we'll take you over to chapter two and eventually you'll wind up in that famous junkyard, the junkyard that started it all. But before we can reach the true start of this fanfic we have to continue the prologue going over how the Chameleon Circuit got stuck, the adventures The Doctor and Susan had before landing on Earth in the mid 20th century and of course The Doctor's early attempts to fix his ship and in fact I believe the next chapter will be focused on The Doctor and Susan exploring their 'new' TARDIS and attempting to fix any faults it might have; although given how bloody old it is I don't anyone even someone as brilliantly lazy as The Doctor could properly fix The TARDIS especially considering how many of the components don't exist any more/or to be found in places which are inaccessible to The TARDIS, presumably because the Time Lord's hate The Doctor and don't want him to have a decent ship. Anyway that's quite enough of this chapter and well you know have fun reading this little fanfic of mine and hopefully something interesting will come of it; now I know this isn't how you end most chapters but then again I'm not most people and well you know, end of chapter turn over to reach chapter 2, that is if I get round to writing it; I mean I probably will but you never know circumstances could make that practically impossible or just impossible full stop.


End file.
